The Carlson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,438 owned by the instant assignee is concerned with means to connect cabinets in end-to-end relationship. The patent describes cabinet structures having a plurality of adjustable leg members with top plates slidably received in channel members secured to the underside of the cabinets. The long channels and the top plates have inwardly directed flanges on both sides and the top plates on the legs conform in all directions to the internal space defined by the long channels. The inwardly directed flanges of the long channels and top plates interfere with easy access to the set screws, narrow the space for the set screws and require insertion of the top plates of the legs into the open ends of the long channels. Although each leg can be positioned at any desired location along the long channels the parts must be brought together at the end openings of the long channels and cannot be inserted or removed in any other fashion. Also the legs depend upon the threaded engagement of a base with a rotatable spindle or rod such that the area of engagement lessens as the spindle is extended, lending instability to the parts unless fabricated with close telescoping tolerances. Also, the base part of the leg is affixed by an external set screw only.